Hermone's Prediction
by Schwanky
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please r/r. Ok it is about Hermione making a Prediction, but it's gonna start a bit slow. Please tell if you like it so I may continue. And I don't know if this was done before so I'm sorry if it was
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Hermione's Prediction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the plot!!!

It was nearly Christmas, and Harry was a bit disappointed, everything 

seemed normal, no strange three headed dogs, no misplaced snakes, no one 

had escaped from Azkabam, or any wizard tournaments coming up. Harry 

looked sadly at his lunch, "What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked him. "What, oh 

nothing Ron." Harry replied. Ron started eating again. "Are you sure you're 

alright Harry? If there's anything wrong then you should tell us." Hermione said. 

"Well-" Harry started. "What?" Ron asked. Harry sighed. "Nothing, nothing is 

happening, and it's nearly Christmas..." "Oh really Harry, Hermione said, "does 

something have to happen every year? I think we could use a break."

After lunch Harry and Ron headed to Divination, this year they were 

sharing with the Ravenclaws, and Hermione went to Arithmancy. In Divination 

Harry sat and rolled his eyes as Professor Trelawney said that Harry's death 

was to take place this year, some Griffendors' and a few Ravenclaw girls gasped. Even Neville thought it was getting old. Dean Thomas had fallen asleep, and 

Professor Trelawney was not pleased. 

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to breakfast. "Yes," 

Ron said, " it's Saturday, no work." "Ha," Harry stated, "I've got Quidditch practice." " Harry," Hermione asked, helping herself with some bacon, "who is the new team captain?" Harry had a grin on his face, but Ron let out a small sigh. "What?" Hermione asked, "Is there something I missed?" "No, but the new team captain is Fred!" Harry said trying to keep a straight face. "Ya," said Ron, " and guess who they put on the team." "Who?" Hermione asked. "Ginny!" Ron said sounding a bit annoyed. "Is she good?" Hermione asked Harry. 'I donno," Harry replied, this is our first practice.

Harry started to the field with his Firebolt. Everyone was already there, except for Fred and Greoge. Everyone started to get bored, so they started playing Quidditch for fun. Harry was impressed Ginny was pretty good. An hour had gone by and neither Fred nor Greoge had shown up. So they packed and headed to the Griffendor tower. 

When Harry got there he was very mad, for when the portrait sitting on the chairs were Fred and Greoge. "Fred, Greorge, " Harry said. "What? Oh hi Harry." Greoge said. "Fred, " Harry said, "I thought you said we had Quidditch practice." "Fred," Greoge said to his brother, "how could you forget?" "I didn't, " Fred replied," when I said it would be at ten, I ment tonight." No one was at all pleased. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Note from the author: I just want to remind you that this takes place on a Sunday, so there is no classes. 

****

The next day, Harry slowly walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was tired, being kept up the entire night having to hear Fred's lecture. It was very long; Fred would talk about things not even close to Quidditch. Then he would say things like "..and when you're in the air, pull out the fake wand, and pretend that you're going to hex the other team.." 

Harry sat down next to Ron, who was stuffing himself with eggs. " What took so long, Harry?" he asked. "Huh," Harry replied, "Oh I'm just tired that's all." "Hey I know, lets go visit Hagird." Hermione said. "Ok, let's go!" Ron said eagerly getting up. " Wait," Harry said sheepishly, " I'm not done eating.''

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Hagird's hut at the edged of the forest. Ron knocked at the door, " Hagird it's us," Ron said. "Coming," Hagird said, '' back Fang!" The door opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered. Hermione looked around, the windows' blinds were closed, and no light was visible. "Hagird," Hermione asked, " what are you up to now?" "Well," Hagird started, He went to the table and opened a small box that had brilliant colors. Inside stood a small blue horse that had birds' wings, a unicorns' horn, and a lions' tail. " Oh it's so cute,'' Hermione stated. " She's only a baby," Hagird said, " found its mother dead in the forest."

After a while of treating the small creature, which Hagird decided to call her Cupcake, Harry, Ron and Hermione became hungry and went down to lunch. They started eating, then suddenly Hermione sat very rigid, and said something that sounded nothing like her "_ The one we thought was harmless and sweet, will bring doom, to all who it meets. The one we thought was foolish and dumb, will rise above all. The one who we thought has an evil soul, has secretes that are pure and good.'' _ The Great hall was silent, and Hermione lay motionless on the floor. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Hermione's Prediction

Chapter 3

__

Goodness, where am I? Last I can remember was....

Hermione lay helpless in the hospital wing. Dumbledore had just walked in the room as Hermione was waking up.

"My, my, you had given us quite a scare,'' Dumbledore chuckled. 

Hermione sat up in bed. She looked at her headmaster. He looked different in some way. But she couldn't say what it was. She couldn't find the right words. _I'll have to look it up in the hospital later,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Professor, what was it you said? I wasn't exactly listening."

"That's alright my dear. You've had quite a day and you need your rest. Just let us now if you feel sick, and here is some chocolate. Poppy said not to give you any, but it might make you feel better. You've had a long day." And with that he left the room. 

Hermione wondered what he had meant by 'You've had a long day,' it was still morning after all...wasn't it?

Oh well, she thought to herself. Hermione began to nibble on the chocolate when she heard a soft creek. It sounded as if it was coming from the door. Hermione glanced toward the direction of the noise and saw two heads peer out. One with a mess of black hair and another with flaming red hair. Harry and Ron, her two faithful friends had come to see her. 

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, "what happened?" 

"Ya, you have to tell us why you did it," said Ron.

Hermione felt puzzled. 

"Tell you why I did what!?" Hermione demanded.

"That thing you did in the Great Hall while we were coming back from Hagard's house. Don't you remember? You were sitting down when you suddenly stopped and froze-," said Ron

"That's right, then you-," said Harry

Ron looked at Harry.

"Whose telling the story? Me or you?"

"You. Sorr-," Harry started as Ron cut him off.

"Well, any way, you froze and said..." Ron stopped talking while he was rummaging around in his pocket. 

"I know I wrote it down somewhere...."

Hermione looked at Ron. 

"Ron"

"Hold maybe, maybe its in my other pocket." 

"Ron!" said Hermione now sounding a little firmer. 

"Wait! Maybe it's in my bag."

"RON!"

"Just a second!" yelled Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!" yelled Hermione sounding a bit annoyed and was now sitting straight up in the bed.

"WHAT IS IT?!'' asked Ron looking up at Hermione.

"I think it's in your hand." Hermione said softly.

"What?" said Ron looking a bit confused, "oh. Thanks. Sorry Hermione......" Ron started to trail of.

"Accepted. Now go on and finish." Said Hermione.

"Oh, right well anyway then you said 'The one we thought was harmless and sweet, will bring doom, to all who it meets. The one we thought was foolish and dumb, will rise above all. The one who we thought has an evil soul, has secretes that are pure and good.' And then you fell and Professor Snape took you here, to the hospital wing, and you've been here ever since."

Hermione looked them both.

"Oh this is all a bunch of rubbish. I don't make predictions. Especially one like that and I certainly don't-"

Hermione suddenly stopped dead and leaped from the bed and ran to the library.

"Well Ron," said Harry, " that's Hermione for ya. Never believes in predictions or prophecies. Even in our third year...she never believed it for one second," Harry laughed quietly to himself softly, "I remember when..." he trailed off talking quietly to himself. 

"Hermione!!" called out a voice.

It was Professor McGonnagal. She had come to check up one Hermione.

"Harry we have to get out of here before the professor sees us," whispered Ron.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Hermione's Prediction 

Chapter 4

''We were, we were-" Ron was trying to explain to McGonagal. "We were just leaving "Harry cut in. They ran out the door, and didn't stop until the reached the common room. 

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked. "Blue-blob" Harry and Ron said together. The portrait swung open. "Harry!" Greoge said," want some taffy?" "Sure," Harry replied. George tossed the taffy, Harry caught it. "Harry," Ron said quietly. "What?" Harry asked. "Don't eat that, that's Fred's and George's Ton Tongue Taffy." "Oh," Harry said looking down at it. "Thanks" and he shoved it in his pocket. Maybe it could do some use later....

Back in the library, Hermione was looking desperately though the shelves. Then a book caught her eye, it was called: Predictions, and why we make them. She pulledit out of the shelf quickly. A book fell with it. It was called: The Dangers of the Animgus. Thinking it was misplaced; Hermione shoved it back in the shelf, and checked out Predictions, and why we make them. 

Harry and Ron headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, the entered with evil grins. Harry walked by the Slytherin table and dropped something on Draco's plate. Harry and Ron dashed to the Gryffindor table. "Where's Hermione?" Ron asked " I donno" Harry replied making quick glances at Draco every so often, " probably still in the library."

Draco looked at his plate. There was a candy on it. He grabbed it and put it in his mouth. Suddenly, he felf a bit funny. Crabbe and Goyle looked up from their food and saw Draco. They both looked at each other and snickered stupidly. Draco, still unaware of why they were laughing at him, picked up what he thought was a peppermint hamburger. He picked it up and it felt funny. Now Crabbe and Goyle were laughing hysterically.e everyone looked at them to see what was so funny. His tongue was over sized! Everyone was laughing. Draco put the "hamburger in his mouth and began to chew.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!", Draco hollered. 

The Great Hall went silent. Dumbledore took one look at Draco to see why he had yelled. He started to chukle. The professors all began to giggle as well. Then the rest of the Great Hall followed. Draco took a silver tray from the table to see his reflection-his tongue was over five feet long. The Great Hall echoed with laughter. Draco got up and ran from the room. His tongue was dragging on the floor behind him. Harry and Ron both had an evil grin of triumph on their faces.

Back in the common room Hermione was reading like crazy, but only found that you can't hear the predictions you make. She was having a very hard time. Of all people why her? Why did she have to make a prediction, n front of the whole school? " Hermione" came the voice of Lavender Brown "It's late, and we have potions tomorrow." "Oh my," Hermoine said as if she hadn't noticed how much time went by," thanks Lavender."

"Hey Hermione," Harry said. It was now Monday, and they were walking to there first class of the day: potions and they were still sharing with the Slytherins'. "Why weren't you at dinner last night?" "Because, she snaped "I was busy...with stuff..." "You were trying to find out what the prediction meant." Ron blurted out. He was looking in his pockets again and pulled out the same paper as before. "O.k." Ron said. " I think I know who is 'foolish and dumb', but I don't think Neville will 'rise above all'- " Ron, Please, " Hermione said, "I don't want to hear this now." "Fine," Ron replied. And they headed off to potions. 


End file.
